


Hear This Song And Remember

by KiwiGivenchy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Movie: Anastasia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiGivenchy/pseuds/KiwiGivenchy
Summary: It's 1916 and the Styles family, rulers of russia, have a ball. Many known and wealthy along with family members of the crown, came to celebrate the 300th year of the Styles reign.Then comes a time of revolt and the people of Russia turn against the royals assassinating each and everyone of them, so they thought2 escaped but separated soon after with Harry never getting a grip on his mother.Anne never saw her son again.orThe AU where Harry is Anastasia and Louis is Demitri trying to find both of their happiness in Paris. Though the road to there can cost them their lives. Louis Zayn and Harry embark on a mission to "find" Harry's family. Harry knows that his family is in paris because of the ring his mother has given to him, he's so sure of it.How long will both Louis and Zayn lie to Harry?Is it worth it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Harry**

I see the people dancing so happily. I dance with my sister Gemma with joy, feeling happy as ever. I then notice at the throne, I see  "Mother!" I excuse myself with Gema and run to her. "Momma I missed you so much! Don't go back to France."

"Oh baby, I have to, I have to take care of Grandma, who else would watch over her?"

"Please stay momma." I plead

"No Harry, I'm sorry but you know you have Gemma and your father, that reminds me." She goes through her black purse and pulls out something. A box?  "Here love, I want you to have this." She hands me the shiny box

"What is it?"

"Here let me show you." She pulls out a ring, twisting the side, a song plays with her and father in porcelain figures dancing 

"It plays our lullaby!" I gasp.

"Yes, it does darling, I want you to keep it, pay it every night, so when I go to paris you'll know I'll always be in your heart." She then starts singing "On the wind 'cross the sea here this sing and remember, soon you'll be home with me, once upon a December." she giggles "Look what the ring says"

I look at the ring closely and inside the band of the ring says, "Together in paris. Oh momma I love it!" I hug her and kept on dancing the night away.

 

**Anne**

Painful screams were heard all across the ballroom, glass breaking and a tall person with a sinister smile came fourth to my husband. "Niall, How dare you return to the palace. Guards!" Nicolas yells

"My, forgive me your Majesty, I thought I was your confidant."

"Confidant?! Ha you betrayed my family and I. Banished from Russia, get out!"

"You think you could banish me? Niall?! With my unholy powers bestowed to me I banish you with a curse!" The room goes silent. I hold Harry as tight as I can. "Mark my words, you and your family will die within the fortnight, I will not rest until I see the end of the Styles line, forever!!"

The then points the blasphemous moss green object upward, bringing one of our grand chandeliers down. 

"Everyone out out!"

We all went to our rooms I with Harry and Gemma never wanting to leave their side. "don't worry about it love, your father has it all under control."

Alas, everything wasn't. It was just to make sure my children wouldn't be afraid.

Hours later someone yells at us to go to the basement of the castle to take cover and hide. I with Harry run towards them seeing that Gemma was no longer by us. "My music box!" Harry runs back to the room.

"Oh gosh Harry!" I run back to him. Once I reach him and close the door loud gunshots are heard "Darling we have to get out of here."

"Here out the servants quarters!" a young servant guides us out to a door and again harry goes back to retrieve the item, but he was pushed back by the young boy. I grab him and run through the secret tunnels of the palace. Once we reach the piercing cold, we run as fast as our legs could take us. "Momma!" 

"C'mon love keep up with me!" Then a body lunges to my son. "Niall!"

"Let me go, let me go, please!!" Harry screams"

"You'll never escape me child, Never!" he growls berserkly. The ice stars cracking right where Rasputin fell, the ice broke sinking the wretch. We once agian run for our lives to the train station.Once reaching the train station I jump on to the moving machine and reach for harry. "C'mon darling! You can do this!"

"Momma!"

"Please harry please! Grab my hand!" Plead desperately to grasp my son. our hands lock in together.

 "Don't let me go!" His hand started to slip away. He screeches in horror as our hold was no more.

"Harry!" I cry, the men next to me tried to hold me. "Harry!"  the train moves faster way from the station.

 

_So many lives were lost tonight._

_What was once a grand family was now lost forever,_

_and my darling Harry. My beloved son_

_I never saw him again._

 


	2. St. Petersberg

**_Ten years later_ **

**Louis**

Ever since the revolution, my life has been shit. The cold is getting worse and I don't know how people can be so happy. There's a rumor going around Saint Petersburg that the Duke Harry Styles is alive. It's a mere rumor really. The prince's grandmother is looking for him and offering 10 million to whoever finds Harry.  I wait for Zayn at the market. I then see his jet black hair and whistle to him. We pass through merchants selling items from the palace, I then see something covered in fur. It could be worth a fortune if it belonged to him.

 "Alright Louis, I got us a theater!"

"It's all going through as we planned. Now, all we need is a boy. Zayn think, no more faking papers no more stealing, just three tickets out of Russia, one for you one for me and one for Harry Styles!" Zayn smiles at his imagination at the possible future. "It the prince who will help us get out of here. We'll be in the history books as the men who united the Queen with her beloved son."

"Of course, teaching him the royal ways, the past and everything he needs to be convincing, and then take him to ol' Paris"

"Alright, lets get to it."

**Harry(referred as Harold)**

"Bye! Goodbye everybody!" I wave goodbye to the children I grew up with.

"Are you even listening child?!"

I sigh "Yes, comrade Phlegmenkoff. Ow!" She pulls my scarf and drags me to the gates "Bye guys!"

 "You've been a pain in my arse ever since you came here, thinking you're the prince of England instead of the nameless commoner you are. I've fed you for what ten years? I've clothed you fed you, I've-"

"Kept a roof in my head" I interrupt she repeats this over and over again.

"How is it you don't remember a thing about your life before you came to us?"

"I do remember! I have a clue right here!" I lift my hand up showing her the ring.

"Oh, I know _together in Paris_. You wanna go to Paree and find your family there right?" I nod my head agreeing with that statement, she laughs sinisterly "Aw little Harold, you have a lot to earn in life and to take your place in life. Be grateful you little twat,  _together in Paris_!" she closes the gate harsh and a nasty cough comes from her. "Be grateful Harold."

I walk away from the orphanage and follow the road that she told me.  I mock her as I get to the fork in the road one side points to the fisherman's village the other to Saint Petersburg. I am grateful, to be away from that witch. "Go left she said." But I don't want to. "If there really is someone out there, show me a sign, anything!" I hear a bush move around, a small yelp afterward. It's a cute little puppy! "Hey! hehe, I don't have time to play right now. I'm waiting for a sign." The little thing grabs my scarf and runs off with it I chase it until I "gotcha!" I look up and the dog leads me to Saint Petersburg. "Lovely, a dog wants me to go to Saint Petersburg. Wait This could be it." I get up and retrieve my scarf from the dog.

I breath in and out "Alright, I'll go." The dog still has his mouth stuck to the end of my scarf, follows me on the road to Saint Petersburg. I'm scared but the risky choices can become something great. Somewhere down this road I know someone is waiting, years of dreams just can't be wrong. This can lead me home, to where I belong. Oh, how I long to be with a family. All I ever wanted was home, love, family. There was once a time I know I had them too. Pucca (Yes I named the dog) and I reach a house with a small family. I asked them If I could rest here for a while. They granted me that and welcomed me into their home. The two children played with pucca, and I talked to their parents. 

"I'm sure you'll find them. Just don't stop believing. Harold, here we'll give you some money to have you pass by the days. You need it more than we do." Says the father. I cant accept it

"I- I can't that's so generous of you."

"Please, we want you to have it." I smile at them

"Thank you, it means a lot" Hours pass by, Pucca and I start our journey once again, saying goodbye to the family and once again thanking them. "C'mon boy, I say as we walk again on the paved road. A tall circular building comes up ahead. there it is! 

I run as fast as I can and reach Saint Petersburg.

∞

"One ticket to Paris please!" I asked at the ticket office. 

"Exit visa?"

"Exit visa? Well, no one ever told me about an ex-"

"No exit visa, NO TICKET!" Well, that was harsh.

"psst" Someone tugs on my coat. I tun around to see an old lady. "See Louis, he may help you. he's at the old palace. but you didn't hear it from me." She says.

"Louis? Hm... Okay, thank you." I walk out of line and find this Louis so I can get out of here.


	3. A Possibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the third chapter... Happy birthday Louis xx

**Louis**

"Nice, great audition," I scribble the actor's name but he throws a fit when I shout out "Next, please!" A guy with curly brown locks that looks just like the prince I mean most of them do but it's no perfect fit, he then inhales heavily, "Mother it's me, Harry." he says in a rather graceless matter and a smokers voice. Zayn groans and his head hits the table. "Oh gosh, this will take a while..." More and more men try to pass for the Grand Duke Harry, and no this can't be happening.

"That's it, Lou, it's done for, game over! Our last kopeck gone for this rat infested theater, and for what never finding a guy to pretend that he's Harry." Zayn whines.

I sigh "Zayn, we'll find the guy, he's somewhere here in this city alright? Remember we have the jewelry box and the Empress will think we have the real Prince." I bumped into a tall boy but kept talking to Zayn. "You know before she catches off we'll be spending the ten million roubles. Walk back to the Palace and warm up. 

"I really hope that thesis a good idea. Remember I used to work for he family." Zayn remarks.

"I know, I did too but as a servant. You, on the other hand, weren't."

"But I'm still here in the middle not even middle, low class with you after the revolution."

"Let's eat this soup before we freeze"

**Harry**

Pucca and I  walk to the abandoned place, but he then decides to go through the barricaded door. "Pucca c'mon don't. Come back! Pucca!" I whisper hard. I try to remove the wood from the entrance. I manage to pul some of the wood enough for me to go through. I walk in, Pucca is right in front of me. I walk up the stairs adoring the palace. "hello? Anyone home?" I walk a few yards or so and turn tom y right and see webbed candles, containers, plates even. It's all dusty and I try to see the detail of it so I blow on the silver plate and pick it up. Looking at my reflection a blurry memory passes on the plate, me and someone else dancing. I set the plate immediately down, crept out of what just happened. "It's like I've been here before, it's so familiar" Then a lilac color vase is next to the plate with bears and swans. It reminds me of a song really. One that I remember well. "Dancing bears painted wings things I almost remember, and this song someone sings once upon a December" I sing walking to the what seems to be the ballroom. "Someone holds me safe and warms, Horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully, across my memory."

Within my imagination the portraits come to life, one by one the couples come floating down and the people bow. I reciprocate that gesture to each who bows. I then walk down the stairs and to the floor of the room and start dancing across on my own.  "Someone holds me safe and warms, Horses prance though a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully, across my memory." Who I fugue to be the old duchesses of Imperial Russia come toward me and give me a necklace. I bow to them and then twirl around. With my imagination, a crimson red royal like suit with a small crown appears. I then start dancing with the damsels of my imagination. "Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know.  things it yearns to remember," Then the Empress comes to me and I gasp. I take her hand as we slowly waltz "And a song someone sings."

She kisses my forehead. "Once upon a December" I bow to her. 

"Hey!" my head snaps up and everything in my imagination is gone. Two men are at one of the stairs "Hey, what are you doing in here?!" I run to Pucca and try to get away from the men. "Hey stop! Please stop!" I do so. "Hold up! How did you get in- h-here?" He stops and stares at me. I furrow my eyebrows. Another man comes right behind him. "Child, what are you doi-"

"Zayn! Zayn do you see what I see?" The man with the chestnut colored hair says.

"What no-" The man with the black hair then puts on his glasses "Yes, yes!"  The man with the brown hair pucks up Pucca

I sigh "are you Louis?" 

"Cute?" Then the one that's holding pucca hands him over to the one I'm assuming is Zayn.

"Perhaps, depends on who's looking for him." He says cheekily, walking towards me.

"Um. My name is Harold and I'm looking for some travel papers. Someone told me to look for you but can't tell you who... and w- Why are you circling around me. Pig"

"Oh no no it's nothing really. I'm sorry Harold, is it?" 

"Yes." Is say sternly. 

"Again I apologize, it's just that you look a lot like." He points to the portrait of the late royals, I tun around. "Never mind you need travel papers? Right?"

"Yes, I'd like to go to Paris," I answer staring at the portrait in awe.

 "Okay let me ask you something, Harrold, um do you have a last name"  _oh shit._

"That's um, I don't really have a last name, actually. I was found unconscious at a train station when I was eight."

"What about before?" He asks 

"Look that's why I came here to you, I don't remember who I am. I barely have a few memories as to who I am." I play around with the ring on my middle finger. "the only clue actually is in Paris, can you two help me?"

"We would be delighted to, in fact, we're going to Paris ourselves, I got three tickets, but unfortunately, the third one is for him. Harry" He points to the portrait of the young prince. Both men take me upstairs to see more portraits.

"We are going to reunite the Grand Duke Harry with his mother," Zayn says.

"You do kind of look like him." Louis points out

"The same green eyes, the styles eyes, from his father"

"Anne's smile and his sister have the same chin."

"You even have your grandmother's beautiful lips." I jerk my head back at what Louis just said. "Well, you have the same age, physical features.."

I laugh at what they're telling me "are you meaning to tell me that  _I_ could be royalty? That I could be Harry Styles?"

"All I'm trying to tell you is that I've seen hundreds of men all over this country and not one of them looks like the Grand Duke as much as you do. Look at the portrait!"

I huff "I know you were crazy from the start, but now I think you are both insane." I turn and start walking back to where I came from. 

"Why? It could be possible. You don't remember what happened to you."

"And no one knows what happened to her" Zayn butts in. 

"You're looking for your family in Paris and his only family is in Paris... Did you ever think the possibility?"

"Never, not like the way I was living, in a crowded orphanage with a horrible caretaker, I lived through it and now I'm here. It's kind of hard thinking that you're a prince when your sleeping on the floor, but sure, yeah, I know not many boys would hope that they were princes, but hell this might be it." 

"And somewhere one boy is a prince after all the name Harry means estate ruler, a ruler of a grand land," Zayn tells

"But after all the ticket is for The Grand Duke Harry, Good Luck" I sigh and hear their footsteps go farther and farther. 

 _No I can't be royalty, that's highly unlikely and for one, look at me, I'm a Russian peasant. You know what. Fuck it._ "Louis! Louis wait!"

"Did you say something?" 

"If I can't remember who I am then who's to say that I'm not a prince or a duke, correct? Even if I'm not Harry, the Empress will know right away, it'll be a mistake."

"Great then." Louis smiles.

"What but what if you are the prince? Then you'll know who your family is, your family history, and who you are." 

"Zayn is right... but either way, it get's you to Paris." Louis shrugs.  

"Right." I take my hand out to shake Louis' but my grip is hard. 

"May I present, his royal highness the Grand Duke Harry Edward Styles!" He yells out.

"Pucca we are going to Paris!" 

 


	4. In The Dark Of The Night

**Bartok**

"Ha there's just one problem there mate, Harry is dead, dead, dead, dead along with the rest of the Styles family so good luck with that." I huff. I turn to the reliquary and start talking to it like a mad bat. "Am I right my friend? They're never gonna- What?!" a small demon like mossy green wisp comes out of the object owned by my old master, Niall. "Really? So after all these years because you think that this boy who is claiming to be Harry is actually..." My eyes widen and the reliquary turns brighter and brighter, more of those ghostly wisps come out of the fragile item. "Wait, if  that thing is coming back to life... then"

I look down to see the humans walking across the room, "Harry is alive, and that's him!" then the reliquary starts shaking violently then it shoots up and down to the floor much like a rocket. My foot caught to the attached string taking me down with it. "Ooh ow ow ow! HEEEELLLP!!" My head and body hit places I can barely see. The temperature then raises up, I feel my little feet start to burn. "Ow mayday, mayday!!" I pass through to a water-like atmosphere I close my eyes to await my death.

**Niall**

I hear a loud thud somewhere. "Who dares to intrude on my solitude?! I- Bartock? Is that really you?" I say as I walk toward the small stump of skulls. The tiny white bat gets up slowly.

"Oh wow, ow my body," He whines rubbing his little back. "Master? Y-you're alive! But How is-"

"Barely alive, a mere concept. Really. My dark senses were warning me of something." I interrupt

"Not surprised you know, I saw him! Harry! He-"

"Harry? Alive?!!!" A loud pop is heard but I don't put any mind to it.

"Yep alive as- uh sir, your lips um- They um fell sir," He flies on my shoulder and places his tiny paws on me. 

"That Styles Brat!" I groan and start pacing around thinking. 

"I guess the curse didn't work anymore,"

"It not that it doesn't work! It fucking unfulfilled! That's why I'm stuck here in this depressing place for ten damn years!" My hand then falls from my wrist, I feel my eyes start to water and burn. "I-I'm falling apart... I'm a mess!" I fall to the ground and curl up to a ball

"No no no! Niall, Sir, you look great for being dead for ten years. Honestly." I lift my head up a little and smile at him.

"Really you think so?"

"Yes, yes of course. I wouldn't lie to you I mean look at me is this the face of a lying bat?" Bartok then makes cute puppy eyes to convince me "C'mon please don't do this to yourself, your powers will come back."

"Thanks, buddy."

"Now I don't think you need this anymore" He grabs a green cylindrical object and I squint a little more. It's my reliquary!"

 

"Wait wait !! No!!" He stops and turns around. "Give it to me!"

"Hey hey, don't be so grabby... I found it back at the palace and looked after it."

"Thank you thank you thank you! My old friend, together again. Now I can fulfill my curse and the last of the Styles will die!" My precious emerald Reliquary, united with it once again."

"Come my minions rise for your master, let you evil shine!" I shout waving my hand around the object as the green demons come out. "Find her! Do my life's purpose!" The demons all shoot up and disappear by the hundreds. Harry will never know whats coming.

 


End file.
